PMD: Team USUK
by Snowkitty12
Summary: USUK, based on the PMD Explorers of sky, England and America are mysteriously transported into the world of pokemon and now the fate of the pokemon world rests on their shoulders and that of a young Skitty, Alexa. I don't own Pokemon or Hetalia!
1. Prologue

Arthur Kirkland, also known as the personification of England, sighed as the meeting ended and he left the room. The meeting wasn't even fully over yet, they still had 3 days for torture and aguements.

His green eyes passed over a window and he frowned as the familat grey clouds congrigated along the sky. Rain, just what he bloody well needed. He was in America! America was supposed to be brighter and warmer than England, not equally as gloomy and dark. Having said that he was glad it was a heavy downpour and not a hurricane.

England's heavy footsteps bounced of the walls giving him a sense of loneliness, not long know though, soon he'd be in his room relaxing.

No sooner had he entered his room and striped of his day clothes, had the rain started to pound on the roof and windows. The island nation yet again frowned, judging by the heaviness this was going to turn into a-

CRACK!

Thunderstorm...

The blonde nation watched for a minute as lightning danced across the sky, before settling himself down with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _He'd just finished the third page when an almighty clap of thunder jumped him. Immediately the nation shut his book and held his fingers up.

As soon as each one fell down another rumble of thunder or a lightning flash would occur. His final finger fell, but not to a lightning flash or thunder. It had fallen for the room door which had just burst open and an American with wide frightened eyes stood there shaking lightly.

"Iggy! Please let me hang here for a bit, at least until this storm settles..." He trailed off as his eyes caught a lightning flash.

"No," England replied. Que puppy dog pout.

"Please Arthur..." Oh it even came with the puppy dog eyes, it was a matter of seconds before he begrudgingly sighed and moved the covers to let the blue-eyed nation in.

"Than-" America was cut off as an imtimidating lightning struck dangerously close to home, followed by and huge bang. All England could remember doing was throwing himself onto America and screaming as his vision faded...


	2. Exploration Team

A skitty paced the outside of Wigglytuff Guild. Something just seemed weird about it.

"This time..." She mumbled as she approached the grate. She took a deep breath and moved her front paw towards the grate. She froze. It was a battle between the heart and mind.

Her heart screamed at her to join the guild while her mind yelled at her to run off, that she wasn't cut out for adventuring.

She swallowed and placed her paw on it,

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected."

"Waaaah!"

She backed off and ended up falling on her backside. She pouted,

"I thought today I could do it... I even held onto my treasure." The skitty placed it on the ground and stared at's its distinct and beautiful pattern. Her attitude changed to one of happiness,

"Nevermind, one day I'll pluck up the courage."

She hopped off not noticing the two pokemon hiding behind the totem poles.

"Kesesese! That little kitty had something good."

"Honhonhon, your eye is as good as always. Shall we depart?"

The other pokemon smirked and replied, "Of course."

The skitty ventured down to the beach, she laughed delightedly the storm didn't cause too much damage after all! Bubbles were blown across the beach, catching the sun's rays and glistening merrily.

She gasped at the sight before her, the waves rolled perfectly off each other and the sun shone proudly on the area, the bubbles just added to the beauty.

"I really am lucky to live near such a beautiful scen-"

Her eyes caught something,

"Oh, I wonder what- Oh my goodness, it's a pokemon!"

She ran over and panicked, "What should I do! I don't know what to do!"

The rise and fall of the green pokemon's chest calmed her lightly, "It's alive!" She cried throwing her paws into the air.

"Um... Excuse me sir? You have to wake up now, the beach is not the best place to be sleeping."

She gently nudged the pokemon, when it gave a low groan her ears perked up.

"Hi..." She whispered.

The Chikorita blinked wearily, "Oh it's a talking Skitty."

Said pokemon tilted her head and held back a laugh as the grass pokemon did a double take.

"A pokemon! And it talks! Did I get drunk?"

"You're weird," The normal type said plainly.

"I'm human, you're the one that's weird!"

"Um... But you look like a normal Chikorita to me... And you have eyebrows!" She laughed.

"What the..." The pokemon padded over to the water and peared at his reflection, it took approximately two seconds before he freaked out.

"But.. I was at- How could I? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!"

The skitty frowned, "Language!"

"English!" He yelled back, "America! America, if this is your doing, superpower or not I'll find a way to kill you!"

There was silence, "What's an America?"

"A hero!"

Both turned to the direction of the voice, a Pikachu was stretching it's fluffy body. It turned to look at them, "Iggy? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me you idiot," he mumbled staring at him.

"You look like that starter um..." He clicked his paw trying to jog his memory, "Chikorita! And I wouldn't have recognised you if it weren't for your caterpillars!"

England blushed, "Well you look like that rat Pikachu and how come you get to keep your bomber jacket!"

"First of all Pikachu is an electric mouse and second of all I'm the hero so I get to wear clothes."

The Pikachu turned to the Skitty and she immediately notice that little flick of hair that refused to be tamed, "I'm America and that grouchy grass type is England. What's your name?"

"Alexa, but some people call me Lexi."

"Pleasure to meet you missy now I don't mean to be rude but... Why the hell are we pokemon?"

She shrugged, "I heard you were people too... Are you toying with me?"

"No no! I'd never do that."

"W-Well okay... But your a little strange." She laughed heartily.

Roselia and Poochyena lay in wait, they needed to strike now before she got to friendly with them. With a quick nod of agreement both pokemon tackled there unsuspecting target sending it soaring through the air.

England just managed to soften her fall in time.

"What the hell was that for!" Alexa barked at them.

"Honhonhon, you had a beautiful treasure with you and I couldn't wait to claim it as my own."

"France!" The former nations cried.

"Close but no cigar, I'm Francis." The roselia had blue eyes and a faint trace of stubble or small thorns around his chin, England shuddered, the resemblence was almost to close for comfort.

"Kesese! And the awesome me is Gilbert!" The dark types blood red eyes pierced them to the soul, "Now we'll be taking this," he collected the rock and Francis continued,

"Come get it back... If you're brave enough."

The two sprinted off into the near by cave.

"Oh, oh! They took it! My relic fragment!" Tears pooled in her eyes and she turned to her aquaintences,

"I'm sorry to ask, but can you please help me retrieve it?"

"A hero always helps those in need!"

England however was not so sure but America's enthusiasm was slightly contagious so he added,

"And a gentleman can never leave a lady upset."

"Thank you! They went into Beach Cave, please help me."

"Alright! England you be my back up and you too Alexa and I'll be the hero!" He took off running not leaving any room for arguement.

"Bloody wanker! Get back here!" England shot off after him whilest Alexa bounced behind them.

"Woah, this place is amazing!"

If England acknowledged what America said he didn't reply he kept a watchful eye on the bouncing Skitty.

"This is soooo exciting! I've never been in a dungeon before, I hope we don't get hurt." She paused,

"Oh dear, if you are humans you won't know how to tap into your moves. Allow me to show you."

Alexa walked around the room, "Now Arthur I know you have tackle and growl, the growl is simple enough now let me demonstrate a tackle."

The skitty rammed into the foe with all her might, it took the hit but recovered and hit her back. She once again tackled the creature before it fainted.

"That shellder has just fainted so nothing can die in here, at least I think that's right..." She looked throughtful a minute her pink ears flicking back and forth.

"Oh yes, America you have thundershock."

She hopped on the spot and said, "I'm sure you know this but electric attacks are super effective on water types so you should have no trouble."

The Pikahu nodded, "When can I attack something?"

"Walk around the floor as you search for the stairs."

America did as he was told and England and Alexa followed faithfully.

As soon as they reached the second floor a Shellos was waiting for them.

"Build up your electricity in your cheeks, they don't move until we do."

America nodded and focused. Sparks began to fly out of his red cheeks,

"That's it America!" Alexa encouraged, "Now release your energy."

The nation did as he was told and successfully one hit the target.

"W-Well done America," England mumbled.

"Thanks England!"

Alexa quickly attacked an incoming foe with fake out leaving it stunned for a turn.

"Now some moves like fake out stretch out across the floor, for example, England should be learning razor leaf soon and the attacks in a straight line and America will eventually learn discharge or something of the sort."

The pokemon recovered as Alexa spoke and when it was close enough she used a regular attack against it.

"That was a regular attack, it never runs out of PP and is always reliable."

The pair nodded drinking in this information,

"Shall we carry on?" England asked with his british accent.

"Yep and I'll lead."

"Why should you lead?"

America grinned, "I'm wearing the jacket."

England sighed seeing as it was pointless to argue and trotted after him.

On the third floor all of them felt a surge of power through them, "What was that?" America asked curiously.

"That America was us most likely levelling up." She turned on a male pokemon and used attract.

The corsola fell in love and stood there as England swished his leaf releasing razor leaf.

"Good job England! That move will defineately help us," the pink kitty laughed gleefully, "Now we have two type advantages getting to the last floor will be a piece of cake."

The two nodded and set off again.

On the fourth floor America picked up a blue berry.

"What! Only one slot! But I wanted to carry more!"

"Well maybe you can one day, but for now we're stuck to just one," England replied wanting to press on.

"England's right, and this berry is an Oran berry, heals some hp and that glistering circle over there is money called Poke."

England noted it and carried on wanting to get this over with, this automatically made America follow desperate to lead again.

They reached the last floor and Alexa took a step forward,

"HEY!" As soon as they're eyes met hers that tiny bit of confidence she had slipped away,

"G-Give me back what you took from me!" Her voice wavered and the Roselia and Poochyena flashed a predator grin making the poor girl step behind England and America.

"You'll have to come and get it!"

With that a battle began. England razor leafed Prussia... Well Gilbert in this world making the first move. America followed with a thundershock as when they were in range. Alexa tried using zen headbutt but it missed.

Now it was the other's turn, Gilbert howled and raised his attack and Francis razor leafed Alexa. The girl used attract and Francis had fallen for her. America used thundershock, this time it knocked him out. England was just finishing Gilbert with a mighty tackle.

"Grrr..."

"Urk!"

The pair mumbled as they stood up uneasily,"H-Here take it, this stupid stone isn't good enough for the awesome me."

Gilbert dropped the stone and ran off with Francis easily catching up.

Alexa jumped up and ran over to it, checking it over to make sure it was still intact. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow that rock means a lot to you."

England bit him on the arm,

"Ow!" he grumbled rubbing his arm, "I'm so glad we could help," America added through gritted teeth. England nodded and nuzzled him.

"Lexi... What is it?" England asked.

"It's my relic fragment, but I'd rather not talk about it here, how about we go outside?"

The team agreed and left for the outside.

America and England fell back as Alexa trotted proudly infront.

"Arthur, was this your fault?"

The grass type sighed, "My magic is strong but in this world it's like I have next to nothing, so I'm guessing it wasn't me."

"Can you get us home?"

"Alfred... If I knew the answer to that we would't be in this situation." _Plus I'm not sure where home is anymore... _he added silently.

"Come on! I can see the light!"

Ameria laughed, "I'm guessing we're sticking to country names."

"Yeah, if this is an alternate universe there could very well be an Arthur and Alfred here, play it safe and use them."

"Ok."

England watched the retreating figure of Alexa and whispered, "Race ya."

"You're on."

The former humans raced to the exit.

When they got outside the kitten pokemon had laid her relic fragment on the sand,

"It doesn't look like much but take a look at the pattern."

The two nation's stared. It was fantastic. England had never seen anything like this and he was the one with magic. America traced around one of it's curves,

"It's... Awesome."

Alexa smiled and put it away, "It is, isn't it."

They both agreed.

The sun was setting casting a red hue over the area. Alexa blushed and whispered,

"I-I know this is sudden... But would you two, be willing to join an exploration team with me?"

The pair exchanged glances,

"Alexa, we're flattered but we're from another world and we need to figure out how to get back..." England said softly using the leaf on his head to lift her face up.

"W-Well maybe we could look together, exploration teams go near enough everywhere. They rescue and help people and they-they try to solve mysteries as they explore uncharted caverns and dense forests."

America sighed and moved forward, "Lexi..."

"Do you have anywhere to stay? Any clues... Do you even remember how you got here?"

America opened his mouth but closed it, his memory was blank. England stepped forward,

"I was- We were, it was..."

How was this possible he was fairly certain that he knew an hour ago...

"Then please. Until you have any clues or anything to help you join an exploration team with me."

"... Ok."


	3. 1st Adventure

America and England trailed behind the hyperactive Skitty as she lead them to the guild.

"Arthur, are we doing the right thing?"

The Chikorita turned to him, "Yeah... I mean she was right, no home, no food, no water, joining this guild is the best option."

"I guess you're right."

England couldn't resist replying, "I'm always right."

The other was about to respond when the guild came into view.

It was huge... and slightly unnerving. Green and blue eyes settled on the grate infront of them,

"We have to stand on there?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

The kitten pokemon sighed and cast them a disapproving look, "What are you Pokemon or mice?"

England stepped forward tentively, "It's not like I'm worried, but is this safe?"

"Of course! It took the weight of a Snorlax," Alexa spaced out for a minute, "That was weird..."

The grass type rolled his eyes and stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

He jumped at once when he heard the voice.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Chikorita's, the footprint is Chikorita's."

There was a pause, "You may enter, da ze! But get your friends on there too!"

Alexa shoved America forward,

"Your up big guy."

The process was repeated and America was allowed in, Alexa took a deep breath and stood on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

Alexa held her ground as she felt her whole body tense.

"Umm... Err..."

"What the? Peter respond!"

"Errrm... Maybe Skitty's, maybe Skitty's."

"What? Maybe, da ze!"

"W-Well I-I haven't, I've never... I don't know, what I don't know!" Peter's voice shouted back.

America sighed, "Are they arguing?"

"It seems like it," Alexa replied, wondering if she should get off the grate or not...

America's gaze turned to England and was greeted by him looking down trodden,

"Peter," he whispered delicately.

A loud voice interrupted them, "Well, seen as how SOMEBODY doesn't know what pokemon you are, but you don't seem bad, you may enter, da ze." He had screamed 'Somebody' directly at the one below the grate.

Alexa stepped off the grate and wedged herself between her new friends, soon to be team mates.

The grid blocking the enterance raised which created violent shaking. The pokemon gulped as it reached the top.

"After you," America said looking at England,

"No, no, I'm a gentleman and I insist after you."

"I'll go first!" Alexa ran inside with the other two catching up.

"Well... This is awkward," Alexa was looking at the steps, she shrugged and plummetted down.

"Wah! Alexa, the hero's coming!" Alfred slid down the ladder his yellow tail flowing as he fell.

"Bollocks," England mumbled as he to dropped down.

Alexa had landed alright and had said he had taken the easy way. All that was left was England, the green pokemon fell from the top.

"Iggy!" America somehow managed to catch the falling pokemon.

"T-Thanks America," The plant pokemon blushed.

"Are you three the new comers?"

"Yep!" America said cheerfully.

"Put me down you idiot!" England hissed, once they turned to look at the addresser they stared in shock.

"Germania?" They chorused.

His gaze was turned to them and they froze up, infront was a Chatot but the tiny hair braid coming from the side of his head gave them a hint of who he was.

"I see you've heard of me," his voice became strict, "Go away! We don't have time for surveys and what not."

"Huh?"

"GET OUT!" Germania screamed at them.

"Waaa! W-We're here to-to join an exploration t-team!" Alexa spat out trembling. The whole demanour of Germania changed,

"Wow, but our training methods are so tough, you think you can handle it."

"Y-yes!" She cried.

"Very well, I'll take you to theguildmaster."

"Oh wow! We're on the second floor yet we can see outside!"

England face palmed, only Americ-

"Oh that is so cool!"

...only America and Alexa.

"Shut up! We're built onto the side of a cliff it's only natural!"

The pair cowered and scurried back towards England, tails between there legs.

The Chatot rolled his eyes and proclaimed,

"Guildmaster it's Germania! I'm coming in!"

America and England's jaws dropped at the sight, the guildmaster's back was turned but they could see the curls on his head.

"No..."

"Rome!" America screeched.

"Don't yell!" Germania scolded.

"Ahh~ New recruits?" He turned around and they came face to face with golden brown eyes.

"Yes sir, these three wish to join and exploration team."

"I see, what are your names."

"I'm Alexa..." Said Skitty whispered looking down.

"England."

"America."

Rome's eyes finally took in there appearences. He smiled knowingly,

"Good, good. Now pick a name for your team."

"Allies!" America perked up.

"No," England shot the idea down.

"Well what would you rather have Team Magic."

England smirked, "I think that's a fine name."

"Well we're not having it!"

Rome interrupted, "What about Team Usuk?"

Alexa's face lit up, "Oh it's perfect!"

England and America looked at Rome in suprise,

"I-I quite like it," England mumbled blushing softly, America blinked and smiled,

"I think that's a fine name," with a poor attempt at mimicing England's accent. Said pokemon rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips turned up.

"Now we have to register you! Registering~ Registering~"

Germania sighed and shook his head, how was Rome the guildmaster?

"Completed!" He placed a box infront of them, "Open it."

Alexa and England stepped back, "Your the leader, you open it." She encouraged.

America was tempted but he smiled his hollywood smile and suggested,

"Why don't we do it together?"

Both pokemon nodded and placed there paw on top of America's. Slowly the chest was opened and inside lay several useful items.

"Oh a Wonder map and a bag!"

America pulled out a badge.

"Explorer badge," Germania said sternly. America nodded and handed them out.

"Open your bag."

Alexa did just that, and pulled out a sky blue bow, a zinc band and a defence band.

England eyed up them and said, "I'll take the Defence."

"Then I'll have the Zinc!

Alexa smiled and tied the bow around one of her ears and handed the bands to their respective owners.

America put it on his head causing an eyeroll from the briton, he grinned and swapped it to his left leg while England put his on his front right leg.

"Well if you've finished, kindly GET OUT!" Germania screamed.

The three yelped and scuttled off.

Somehow they managed to make it to their room. Once inside, England tucked his front feet underneathe his body and had his back legs pressed against either side.

America lay flat on his back looking at the ceiling while Alexa curled up like a cat would.

"Hey... I'm glad you two came, it makes me happy knowing I have pokemon to count on."

America smiled, "I feel the same." He turned his gaze to the Chikorita, "What about you Ar- England." He slipped up.

He sent him a quick glare and said, "I'm... Happy that I came here with you both."

America laughed and said,

"Well goodnight England, Alexa."

"Night 'Merica, Night Iggy."

England cringed and replied, "Sweet dreams."

"HEY! OI ROOKIES DA ZE~"

Still no response.

"WAKE UP!" A Loured screamed.

"Ahh! My ears!" America complained swinging dizzily on his feet.

"They're ringing!" England supplied swaying.

"I'm up! I'm sorry!"

"If you three are late! The guildmasters temper... Da ze... HURRY UP!" He left in a hurry.

It took a further few minutes for everyone to regain they're senses.

"We're late?" England questioned, stretching.

"That's right last night we joined a guild."

"Quick!"

They set off running.

Germania was there fixing them a stern gaze. Each of them gulped and resisted the urge to back off.

"Guildmaster! Everyone is now present!"

The door opened and in strolled Rome.

"Please address the crew."

All that came from the Wigglytuffs mouth was snores, moans and mumbling.

(Vee~ Grandpa Rome never stops to amazing me) _'Italy' _America and England thought.

(CHIGI! His eyes are wide open!) _Romano..._

(Aiyah! W-What should we do?) _China..._

Germania coughed and started the morning drills.

"Ah you three, come along."

They trudged behind him not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Ok let's see..." The Pokemon looked at the board and then back at the team. He sighed and went back and pulled of a request.

"Out breaks of mystery dungeons mean out breaks of problems for us. You lot are to go help this Spoink. I expect this to be done quickly and effectively."

America saluted but couldn't help asking,

"Mystery dungeons?"

Germania sighed, "Mystery dungeons are weird things, everytime you enter it is different and it has many items in. As the flow of time keeps getting messed up more and more of them appear meaning we need rescue teams to go help these pitiful pokemon."

He slapped the request to America's chest and hopped off, Alexa's eyes followed him and once he was out of sight she said,

"Wow, even his braid moves in time," she giggled and began to read the job description.

"Greetings! My name is Spoink, and I'm afraid someone has run of with my most prized possession! My precious pearl! I think they took it to Drenched Bluff but I'm much to weak to go retrieve it by myself. Oh friendly readers won't you be so kind as to get it back for me?

Spoink~"

"What! Fetching an item that someone dropped! I wanted to go on an adventure and discover hidden things!" America whined.

England growled at him, "We're beginners we have to start somewhere."

America glared at him but said nothing else on the matter.

Alexa stood still for a moment... "So... Shall we go?"

The pair nodded and followed as Alexa lead the way.

Team Usuk stared at the area, lying in wait for them.

"I'm guessing this is mainly water pokemon?" America said looking at the water gently trickling from the rocks.

"Looks like it," England responded.

"Let's go then!" Alexa said.

America nodded and took the lead, England following next and Alexa bouning happily along behind humming sunshine, lollipops.

The first few floors went off without a hitch, then America found something called an Oren Berry.

"Hey Alexa what's this?"

She took it off of the yellow Pokemon and sniffed it delicately, then held it up and she looked at it thoughtfully.

"It looks like an Oren Berry," she concluded with a nod, England who had just finished off a Corsola turned around and looked,

"It's like the lookalike of the Oran Berry."

Everyone was silent for a while before America broke it, "What does it do?"

Immediately England jumped in a said, "Best not to find out," he was about to take it off Alexa when America shoved it in his mouth.

The chikorita having no choice but to eat it swallowed. The effect was instantianious.

The grass type was on the floor groaning with pain, "It burnssss!" he screamed.

"What do we do! What do we do!" America panicked.

"I have no idea!" Alexa yelled.

England gave a few more pained moans before getting up and glaring at America,

"You absolute bastard!"

"I was curious!"

"Why'd you make me eat it then."

"... I certainly wasn't going to eat it and Alexa's too innocent to be put through that."

England growled at him and looked like he was about to jump him when Alexa grabbed England's leaf making him blush faintly. She held it on England's nose so he could smell it.

The green pokemon visibly relaxed, "It smells so nice..."

"I wanna smell!" America tugged it harshly causing the former nations blush to explode.

"That's attached!" he complained not meeting the others gaze

"You smell sooo good."

Everything paused, America pretty much moaned that. Alexa felt the awkwardness rising so did the only thing she thought of,

"So how much do you think a Donphan weighs?"

America looked away trying to disguise his blush while England shrugged and closed his emerald eyes. He focused on the dungeon and mumbled,

"2 more floors and we will have the pearl."

Alexa, easily amused replied, "Oh how do you know?"

England smiled and tapped his nose. Alexa pouted and looked at England emploringly. Said Pokemon motion for her to come closer. She did,

"Magic," he breathed.

Alexa looked at him with wide eyes before she could question it even more America seemed to have recovered and was wandering off.

"Wait!" Alexa called while scampering off to her leader. England rolled his eyes and followed more carmly.

As soon as they reached the 7th floor England felt something powerful impose itself upon him, glancing at the others he concluded it was just him.

"This place is so pretty," she glanced around the area, "And here's the pearl."

America poddled over and picked it up, "Woah, this is pretty heavy it must be worth a lot."

England was watching the tiny waterfall at the back and couldn't resist it much longer, he walked up and stuck his leaf under it. The water cascaded beautifully from either side of him and he smiled, when he felt the pressure increase, alarmingly he back away, eyeing it warily

"I suppose we go back now?"

"You suppose correctly."

"Thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you got it back." The Spoink was covered in bruises and bumps, he continued, "Without this pearl on my head, I'm out of control, this is why I'm covered in bruises."

The pokemon smiled, "Here, take this as a reward."

Spoink handed America 2500 poke.

"Wow! 2500 poke!"

"We got rich just like that!" Alexa cried happily.

Germania snatched the money off of them, "Most of the money goes to the guild, but you can have this much."

"250 poke..." England said skeptically.

"Guild policy," before any of them could complain he bounced of his braid swinging merrily beside him.

America was about to say something when his stomache growled, he laughed awkwardly,

"Ahaha... I'm starved."

England nodded in response, a growl emitting from his belly to emphasis his point.

"You two are quite the pair," Alexa smiled.

The pair looked away but couldn't help but giggle when Alexa's tummy rumbled.

"Alexa! You're so cute!"

The skitty blushed, "S-Shut up!"

"Vee~ Dinner's ready!" A Plusle said getting everyones attention.

"You better eat it all, I helped make this," a Minum continued.

The plusle sweat dropped, "Vee~ Hug time Romano!" he attached himself on to his brother,

"Chigi! Get off me! Your stupid hugs don't work!" When he didn't release him he screamed,

"Feliciano!"

Still nothing. He growled lowly and dragged the other into the room with him. Everyone else rushed in after them leaving, Team Usuk alone.

"Man, I can't wait to get my hands on a burger," America clapped his hands together.

"Erm... What's a burger?"

"Oh no..." England mumbled.

"WHAT! It is only the best food ever invented!"

Alexa tilted her head in thought, "We don't have burgers here..."

"Here it comes," England grumbled covering his ears.

"WHAT!"


	4. Heroic Instinct?

America was depressed. Not only were there no hamburgers in this world, but they only got to keep 10% of the reward money... That and apparently apples were pretty much the only thing to eat here.

"Man if I have to eat another stupid apple, someones gonna die."

"Not very heroic of you is it?" England replied smoothly making the other quieten down.

Alexa stretched herself like a cat, "Gummi's. They're like sweets."

"Candy!" America cried happily.

Alexa rolled her eyes and said, "Come on we're going to be late again."

Once again they were met by the stern gazes of Germania.

"Follow me."

The team trailed up the ladder and stood infront of a notice board.

"Huh? Didn't we do job from that side of the room yesterday?" America asked frowning.

"Shh! You did and this time you're doing one from this side, so suck it up and deal with it."

The Pikachu cringed and nodded.

"H-Hey... There are Pokemon pictures on here, are they, perhaps, famous explorers?" Alexa questioned curiously, her held tilting as she looked the board up and down.

"Pfft, famous explorers... These here are criminals, outlaws, wrong doers, pick your choice."

"B-Bad pokemon!" Alexa stuttered.

"Uh huh, and you're going to capture one of them."

"B-but they're so strong and I'm so... small."

"If you want to be an exploration team you have to do this." Germania paused and sucked in a deep breath,

"Feliciano! Lovino! Get here now!"

"Vee! I'm coming!"

"M-me too..."

Two panicked voices responded, the Plusle and Minum appeared.

Germania turned to Team Usuk and said,

"This is Feliciano and Lovino. They are the youngest members of this guild, well, the youngest in terms of strengh..." Germania rolled his eyes, "So I'm sure you'll get along."

He turned to the electric types, "You two! Show these pokemon around and pick them an outlaw. I expect great things!"

"Yes sir!" Both chanted.

Once the Chatot was out of sight Feliciano breathed a sigh for relief.

"Germania's never nice to me and Lovi, I think we must have upset him in another life..."

"That bastard just doen't want to be nice to us."

Alexa eyed Lovino up her eyes searching his. She hummed to herself and said,

"Lovino, Feliciano are we going to leave?"

"Sure~ I won't pick an outlaw too hard!"

"I will." Lovino contradicted his brother,

Both Alfred and Alexa were silent but England smiled,

"At least they're the same," he mumbled.

Lovino looked at Arthur and glared at him, England smirked and sent one back sending a shiver of fear up the others spine.

"L-Let's go..."

Alfred was once again leading his team, and as usual Alexa was bringing up the rear.

"This is treasure town!" Feliciano said happily, guesturing around him,

"This here is Duskull Bank and the building below it is the Marrowak Dojo."

Lovino interrupted, "The things closed down though and the Electrive Link shop is also closed for today, bastards..."

Felciano sweat dropped and carried on, "Across the bridge there is the Kecleon Market, they sell all sorts of things!"

"They buy things too, but they don't pay as much for them."

"Next to the Kecleon Market is Kangaskan Storage."

"She's about the only nice person in this town," Lovino finished.

Alexa bounced happily, "Let's go to the Kecleon Market, we must, we must!"

"Ok, Alexa."

"Yay! Thanks England!"

Alexa ran off with her other two team members following her, but just as she crossed the bridge, she met Lovino's eyes again and her smile faultered for a fraction of a second.

"Where is this market then?" England asked catching up.

"Just over here."

The Skitty trotted across and sat infront of the green Kecleon.

The other two were glancing over the items when a voice broke through,

"Misters Kecleons!"

All three turned to the voice in unison.

"If it isn't Marill."

"And little Azurill too," the purple one exclaimed.

"May we buy an apple?" The little blue one ask sweetly.

"Oh, of course!" The two chirped and handed a bag over.

"Thank you Mr Kecleon and Mr Kecleon."

The pair smiled and waved them off as they went.

The Kecleon's attention was turned to Team Usuk,

"Those two pokemon are brothers."

"They come here to do the shopping for their mum since she fell ill."

The pair nodded thoughtfully, as the green one was about to continue a voice yelled,

"Misters Kecleons! There were two apples here," the small one known as Azurill said.

"We only paid for two," his older brother supplied.

"Ahh~ That my dear friends is a gift from me and my brother here."

"Wow!" Azurill cried happily, "Thank you."

"Come on Azurill, we have to keep looking for our lost item."

"Yep."

The two were walking off when the little one fell, dropping one of the apples he was holding.

America picked it up and as Azurill was getting up with tears in his eyes, suddenly something was happening.

'W-What... I-I feel dizzy,' America thought as his vision faded and reappeared. Finally it blacked out completely.

"H-Help!"

When he came to, his face was full of alarm,

"We're sorry to bother you..." Azurill said taking his apple back.

'W-Was it you... Did you scream?' America thought looking the pokemon up and down.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming big brother!"

"Sorry," the little figure took off running.

"Alfred... What's the matter, you look alarmed," England asked softly his eyes showing worry.

"Erm, this may sound weird, but did you hear a scream just then?"

England shook his head and turned to Alexa,

"You?"

She was snapped out of her daze, "What?"

"Nevermind."

England looked at the Kecleons, "Excuse me but did any of you hear a scream then?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Perhaps you're tired America," Alexa suggested, "Come on, we have to meet with Feli and Lovi soon."

Alexa was leading this time while Alfred stayed at the back.

"I didn't imagine it."

England looked back at him and remembering the times that everyone said his friends were imaginary he fell into step beside him.

"I believe you," he whispered.

The other was about to question it when he notice Alexa laughing with the little blue dudes again.

"Come on England, we fell behind."

The Chikorita rolled his eyes but followed.

"That's fantastic! Thank you!"

"Yay! Thank you Mr Drowzee."

"Well I'm glad you two can find your item," Alexa smiled.

"Come on! Let's go!" Azurill giggled and lead the way, his brother followed and Drowzee was last. Said Pokemon must have miss judged where he was walking as he bumped straight into America.

"I'm so sorry," he said, carrying on his way.

'It's happening again... That weird feeling...'

Once again the Pikachu's vision went black, only this time a scene unfolded itself a matter of seconds.

Drowzee was stood keeping Azurill in his place.

"Your lost item? It's not here."

"What?"

"Just get me the treasure and I'll take you home."

The blue pokemon cried out in fear and ran off. However the pyschic type was too quick and blocked his escape,

"If you keep refusing it'll mean trouble for you."

"H-Help!"

The real world came crashing down on him, he groaned and looked at his team mates. Alexa was bouncing but England was looking at him, now with clear concern on his face.

"We need to go, Drowzee is a bad pokemon."

"Ehh? But he seemed so nice," Alexa chimed watching the trios fading figures.

"I had a vision and they were in a mountainous place and Drowzee was holding Azurill hostage. We need to leave, now!"

Alexa looked at the ground then back at him,

"America... It's not that I don't believe you, but are you sure it wasn't a bad daydream?"

"No! Iggy!" He looked to the grass type who looked away.

"Wha... England..." The American sounded geniunely heart broken. The other cringed but didn't meet his gaze.

Alexa sighed, "Let's go..."

America trailed behind, it was real, he knew it was...

"Amer-"

"Save it Arthur, you never believed me," his voice was cold and harsh, it left no chance of response and certainly not forgiveness.

England looked away, he did believe him it was just, well... He couldn't speak up infront of Alexa. His chest hurt but he brushed it aside, one of the first rules of being a nation, never reveal your true feelings.

It was silent on the way to the guild, it was like the team was divided. Alexa was ahead not paying attention and England was in the middle both physically and literally, but if someone else were to look it would seem that England was closer to America than Alexa.

"Hey! We're back," Alexa giggled.

"Vee~ Let's choose you an outlaw now."

"Make sure it's not too hard."

"Whatever," Lovino said eyeing up the board.

A siren went off and Alexa shot into the air.

"What's happening?" She panicked.

"It's being updated." Lovino said deadpan.

"Oh," was all the Skitty could think of.

It didn't take long but when it did America's eyes shot up to the top, it was Drowzee...

"Oh god!" She cried.

America growled and took off not bothering to say anything. England said nothing as he followed silently. Alexa was about to take off running when she stopped.

"I'm so sorry, we're taking down Drowzee, make sure you send the police ok?"

Both electric types nodded confusedly.

"Thanks."

The kitten pokemon ran desperately trying to catch up with them.

"Marill!"

"They're gone! I called and I called but they didn't come back."

America growled with fustration, if they had just listened to him...

"Which way did they go?"

"Umm... Yes follow me," the water type lead the way.

"This looks like it, I knew it!"

He turned on England suddenly, "Why can't you ever listen to me!"

The Chikorita backed away, "I-"

"Shut up! If you'd have listened we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Ame-"

America sent him a glare that froze his very being he was rendered helpless as the Pikachu shot off into the dungeon. England swallowed before he ran after the other, America was strong but not strong enough to face Drowzee.

Alexa panted as she came to the enterance of Mt Bristle,

"Oh they're going to pay for this," she hissed as she stepped into the dungeon her tail swishing angrily.

England was still following behind, but nothing was exchanged between the two, whenever America looked back the other would look away. He'd overreacted. Despite England's tough appearence, he could be quiet shy and nervous, and that's why he'd said nothing. On the odd chances that he caught England's eyes they seemed dull.

America sighed, "England?"

The Chikorita looked up and in a tinier voice than Canada's he whispered, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry, I overreacted and I wasn't thinking."

"I'm sorry too."

America took of his jacket and placed in over the top of England, "Am I forgiven?"

"Only if I am."

"Do you really need to ask?" America smiled patting the Pokemon's head.

"This next floor is the boss, Alfred do be careful."

"I'm the hero, nothing can stop me!" he cried and then he added, "You must stay safe too."

Alexa stalked through the dungeon, the pokemon here not daring to get in her way,

"Exploration team my arse," she mumbled. A Nidorina happened to be crossing her path,

"Oi!"

The pokemon jumped and backed off, "How many floors has this thing got?"

"N-Nine."

"Thanks," she called.

America and England arrived just in time,

"Um... Mr Drowzee... Where is my item?"

The pokemon smirked, "Sorry kid, your item? It's not here. But I heard rumours about that hole behind you."

Azurill turned to it, "There's supposed to be a trove of treasure inside, but as you can see I'm much to big to wiggle through that hole. So I want you to do it for me."

The baby pokemon panicked, "M-My brother, where is he?"

"Look kid, get me the treasure and I'll take you home."

The blue pokemon cried out in fear and attempted to escape.

"Hey! If you keep refusing it'll mean trouble for you!"

"H-Help!"

"Stop right there."

Drowzee froze, "Who are you?"

"We're the exploration team, Usuk and we're taking you down," America said visciously.

Suddenly a voice cut through,

"How dare you!"

America cringed, remembering Alexa.

"We're supposed to be an exploration team and you run off without me," she took her claws out,

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't end you right now."

The pair swallowed and started to shake, the Drowzee behind them sniggering.

"Haven't got one..." She paused, "Too bad..."

A malicious grin spread across her face as she lept, claws out ready to do some serious damage.

The electric and grass type latched onto one another and waited for impact.

...

A cry of pain echoed throughout the area, and blue and green eyes opened, Alexa was attached to the enemies back and wasn't letting go.

"Get off of me!"

England was next to join the fight, he swished his leaf and let out a good dose of razor leaf, and America followed with a thundershock.

Alexa jumped out of the way causing Drowzee to spin around and use confusion. The Skitty was caught in mid air, her flailing legs not doing anything to help her.

England went in for an attack when he got stopped by a pyschic force, his legs buckled beneathe him and his breathing was heavy.

"Leave them alone!" America charged in his red cheeks sparking with electricity. The Drowzee meerly smirked and prepared to do the same to him. When an attack caught him off guard.

England stood there a grin on his face,

"How did you-!" Alexa called from the sky,

"I told you, magic!"

She pouted unhappily, and when Drowzee looked at her she used attract. He lowered her immediately and sat staring at her, hearts in his eyes.

She nodded her head for the others to attack. They responded and unleashed attacks, all through it Alexa sat there grooming herself and looking at Drowzee who didn't seem to feel all the attacks on him.

Finally through a combine tackle and thundershock he went down.

Once the outlaw was down, Alexa sighed and tried to ungroom herself.

"Why are you doing that?" America asked curiously.

"I hate it when my fur is down, it makes me seem even smaller," the skitty stood up and shook willing her fur to spring back out. When it didn't she sighed in annoyance.

"Well great..."

"You look quite nice," England commented. He was met with a blush but a snippy reply followed,

"Shut it, human boy."

Azurill approached them, "T-Thank you."

England smiled at him, "Let's get you to your brother ok?"

The other made a noise of agreement, and stood close to England. America watched as the water and grass type seemed to completely trust eachother, was that what they were once like, back when he was a colony?

He dismissed the thought train as Alexa said, "You owe me."

"I know, I know I'm sorry. But in my defence I was right."

She looked him up and down, "Where's your jacket?"

America subconciously looked down and back up, "Iggy's got it."

The skitty nodded and bounced off to catch up to the others.

"Azurill!" Marill cried once he had spotted him, his baby brother responded by bursting into tears and clinging on to him.

America's eyes slid to England. The pokemon was looking down but he quickly recovered and smiled.

"Arthur..." he whispered delicately, so no-one would hear him.

Alexa was in, reasuring them that the lad was just a bit shook up but no harm was done, they had got there in time.

Her left ear twitched and she spun around to see Officer Magnezone and his Magnemites.

"Thanks for capturing this outlaw. I'll send the reward to your guild."

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you!" She cried waving her front paws.

The team got back 10 minutes later.

"Your reward," was all Germania said as he handed them 300 poke. They all nodded and went downstairs.

"Veee~ Dinner's ready!"

America stared down at his plate, and begrudgingly started to eat. Jeez had these guys ever heard of new? Alexa was eating hers quite merrily, and England somehow managed to make eating with just his mouth quite elegant and refined.

America sighed and ate.

Everyone was in their rooms and in Team Usuk's room Alexa was singing to herself.

"Oh our treasure bag was enlarged after the mission," she suddenly said, holding the bag up.

"Now we can carry more items!"

"I know!" Alexa responded and sat down on the straw beds.

"Do you both know about the time gears?"

The pair of human turned pokemon shook their heads, Alexa continued talking, her voice much like a teacher teling a story,

"A time gear, keeps time flowing and moving. It is something that this world depends on and cannot live without. These gears are hard and dangerous to look for, some can be in a forest, others in a secret underground lake and I heard that there is even one in a hidden altar in a volcano."

"What happens if you find one?"

"Well, when we pokemon find a time gear, we leave it alone and don't tell anyone about it,"

America asked his own question know,

"What happens if one is removed?"

Alexa looked thoughtful, "Well... No one really knows, even the most hardened of criminals leave the time gears alone, but I'm guessing that if one is removed, time in that area stops. That's why we are extra careful with them."

The pair nodded, Alexa smiled and stretched herself, like she always did.

"Night you two," she tried to cover her mouth when a yawn came, "Let's do our best tomorrow too..."

The Skitty dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

Alfred turned to the other, "Arthur..?"

"Yeah?" He replied quietly.

"Something... I feel like something bad's about to happen."

Arthur looked out the window to the moon, "I feel it too."

"I'll not let anything happen to you," the Pikachu whispered as he settled down on his bed,

"You too," Arthur replied, pawing his bed until it seemed up to his standards, "Sleep well."

"Sweet dreams," Alfred replied, closing his eyes. Arthur followed soon after leaving the room silent and peaceful.


	5. Special Episode: Lovino

**There were special episodes in Explorers of the Sky so I figured I could do them too ^^**

Lovino watched as Team Usuk laughed and accepted a job. He huffed to himself and looked away, he could have been like that...

_2 Years Ago..._

"Lovi~!"

I growled lowly an turned to the Growlithe,

"Lovi! I've had a great idea, let's start an exploration team together!"

I still remember my answer. No. I couldn't settle with just no though, I had to make sure he never asked again. So I screamed at him, I said that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him ever again. His eyes... How they filled with hurt and I had to turn around to hide my tears, it was better this way.

"I hate you Antonio! Why would I want to start a shitty exploration team with you! I never want to see your pathetic face again!" I cried.

Antonio's whole body sank, like he was depressed, his green eyes were filled with hurt and, dare I say it, hatred. I'd done it this time, he was never going to speak to me again... And that was just fine with me, I didn't have any hidden feelings for him...

"Fine. I thought I loved you, but seeing as how you hate me, I can give up on you."

Antonio's voice was stone cold, and when I looked at him his fur was on end and his whole stance declared that he hated me. I felt the tears coming so I spun around and sucking up my tears I said equally as coldly,

"Get out of here, Antonio. I don't want to see you anymore."

I heard him stomp out of the room and shut the door harshly. That's when my legs caved in, my breathing was uneven and ragged and my eyes stung like hell. I pushed them back though, I wouldn't cry over him. I'd never cry over him...

Feliciano, my brother, found me on the ground.

"Vee... Lovino, Antonio told me what happened, why? You loved him. So why?"

I glared at him,

"I don't know dammit!"

Feliciano hugged me, "Lovi... Go talk to him."

My stubbornness kicked in, "No. I never want to see that bastard's face ever again."

My brother sighed, "You'll regret this one day."

"Why do you care," I mumbled. The Plusle sighed,

"You're my brother and I'd do anything for you."

Sometimes, Feli can be very mature, but most of the time he's not. But it always astonishes me when he says stuff like this.

"Thank you... Feli," his amber eyes widened at the use of his nickname, before he broke out into a big grin, "I'd do anything for you too..."

"Vee! Lovi!" Shortly after that he crushed my airways, but somehow, I managed to hug him back.

I hadn't heard from Antonio in over a week and I was busy looking over the items at the Kecleon Market, Feliciano had given me 5,000 poke to spend to try and make me feel better. I was glancing over the TM's when a Snover ran past.

"Hold this!" He cried and shoved something into my hands.

I was about to scream at him when an Zangoose and Arbok charged after him. I shrugged and returned to the guild, Feliciano will be worried about me.

"What did you buy?"

"I didn't want anything."

He sighed and held out his paw, I passed the money to him. "Lovino... What's that?"

"Huh?" I looked down at the item, "Some pokemon gave it to me."

Feliciano grabbed it and unrolled it.

"Oh, it's a map," he squinted as he tried to read the blurry title, "Star Cave..."

The name rung a bell in my head, but nothing would come forward.

He glanced at his brother, "Let's check it out tomorrow."

Feliciano's eyes widened in shock, I hadn't been on a mission since Antonio left.

"Yes sir!"

"Tomorrow," I reminded him. He nodded enthusiastically, "I'll get ready."

I rolled my brown eyes but couldn't help as a smile worked it's way onto my face. Feli was always full of energy.

Feliciano bounced on me to get up, "Come on Lovi~"

I groaned and glared at him, "Vee... Lovino, you said we could go to Star Cave today."

I sighed, "I know, I know. I'm not a morning person." I snapped.

"I understand, brother, let's go soon."

"In a minute..." I mumbled.

My brother of course was used to this trick so quite calmly sat up and yanked my curl. I yelled and blushed,

"F-Feliciano..." I warned.

"I'll do it again. Now get up... Please."

I felt his hand tighten around the curl and I jumped up, "Ok, ok. I'm up."

"Vee~ Thank you fratello."

I sighed, ever since "Grandpa" Rome called us that, Feliciano couldn't stop using it.

"You got everything?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

Feliciano turned around I got my revenge, I gripped his curl and gave it a pull. He squeaked and turned to me amber eyes wide and a blush covering his face.

"That's for earlier," I snapped walking out the door.

"This map is shit. There's too many twists and turns."

"Fratello, please calm down we'll be there soon."

My cheeks sparked with electricity in fustration. Why do maps have curvy lines? Why not just get a fucking ruler, slap it on the map and draw a line from start to finish.

"Vee~ Lovino look! I see the enterance!"

I sighed in irritation, it's about fucking time, bastard map...

The pair entered the cave, it was dark but strangely, the area was illuminated.

"Wow! Lovi, it's really beautiful."

I hummed in agreement, then quickly spun around to electricify an enemy.

"Feliciano!" I scolded, "Don't get distracted, that's how we lose."

"Aye sir," my brother giggled, returning the favour.

A couple of floors later and we were getting pretty exhausted. But we kept going, our guild has a reputation not to mention the rage of Germania... That guy's scary.

"Wow, fratello I didn't think these pokemon would be that strong."

An attack caught me off guard, I hissed and stood up, "Bastard, you'll pay for that."

I unleashed my thunder and the pokemon dropped, Feliciano finished him off with a thunderbolt.

"Is this it?" I stated as I looked around the last floor, surely this wasn't the end?

My brother answered but his voice was much different that normal,

"How dare you run off with our map!"

I looked at him and realised that, that wasn't him. I altered my position so I could see behind Feliciano.

I was just in time to see a blizzard coming straight for us. I squeaked and pushed my brother down. He immediately became frightened.

"What's going on?"

"Stay low, Feli..." I mumbled and stood up.

"What the hell you bastard!" I cried. I heard manical laughter as a Snover stepped forward. My eyes narrowed at him.

"You see my little Minun, you ran off with your brother here before we could set our plan into action," he smiled evilly, "No matter, the out come will still be the same."

From out of the shadows Arbok and Zangoose stepped forward. Feliciano quickly took my hand activating our special abilities, plus and minus.

"Bring it on," I said challengingly.

It started to hail. I growled, Snow Warning I should have known. I held my brothers hand a little tighter,

"Ready fratello."

He nodded and I quickly supported him with helping hand, he returned the favour.

Snover attacked us normally, while Arbox shot a poison sting at me. I flinched as I felt the poison set in. Feliciano panicked and thundershocked the enemy, I did the same.

Suddenly my brother was knocked out, I turned to the pokemon in shock.

"Feli?"

He didn't answer,

"You bastards!" Summoning all my strength I unleashed a Thunder. However I forgot Snover was part grass so it didn't do much damage. I felt a little dizzy, I'd never used that kind of strength before. Then I realised it was there turn, my blurry vision focused on them.

No sooner had I done that when all three lunged at once and I was hit by incredible pain. I looked towards Feli, and staggered infront of him.

I heard them jeering at me, I wouldn't last much longer, but I had to protect him. I needed to protect him.

"Lovino! Feliciano!"

That voice, it sounded familiar. I tried to regain focus but to no avail. I recall seeing a bright red flame hitting Snover but that was it.

I awoke to find my brother looking over me. I yelped in surprise,

"Feliciano!" I said angrily, "Don't scare me like that."

"Vee~ Sorry," he said behind giggles.

He didn't seem very sorry to me, "What happened?"

Feliciano stepped back revealing Antonio. I felt my heart constrict but I ignored it. I did my best to glare at him but I found I couldn't so instead I whispered,

"Thank you..."

The Growlithe's corners of his mouth twitch upward but he doesn't smile fully.

"Vee... Antonio? What are you doing here anyway?"

Now he smiles, "Little Feli I happened to be buying something from the market this morning when I heard those three talking about a Plusle and a Minun. I couldn't have them hurting you."

His you could have been interpretated as both of us but I knew better, it was directed at Feliciano and him alone.

Once again I ignored the firery pain that was travelling around my heart. My brother noticed and moved away from Antonio and back to me.

"Lovino, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I snapped, only to look downwards and whispered, "I'm fine."

Feliciano hugged me and I do my best to look displeased as I returned the hug.

Antonio flinches lightly as my eyes meet his. He looks away and I stand.

"Has his area been searched?" I ask timidly.

"No, but I'll get right to it Lovi."

I cringe, sometimes there's an exceptable time to use my nickname, standing infront of someone I hate not the best idea.

Feliciano starts on the left so I move to the right. However Antonio grabs me with his arm and pulls me into him.

"What do you want?" I snap harshly, but quietly so I don't draw attention from Feliciano.

"My offer is still open, you obviously like exploring."

I growl at him, "I hate you and you hate me back, so find someone else to join your team, cause I'm fucking not."

He releases me abruptedly but I recover quick and continue walking right.

I feel something radiating heat behind me. I turned ready to bite Antonio's head off, when a fireblast hit the wall. It's flames licking me. I muffled my scream and glared at Antonio.

It had no effect,

"Your enterance," he said stiffly before walking away. I reach out to stop him automatically but I never complete it, he'd run off.

"Lovino! Let' go deeper!"

I nod and we both enter together.

I moaned as yet another floor stretched out.

"This is taking forever!"

"Oh! Star Cave!" Feliciano exclaimed suddenly.

I turn to him, yes we were in it... Please tell me he hadn't forgot...

"I remember now, I remember!" he cried happily, "Yao said that in Star Cave there is a sleeping pokemon and if we wake this pokemon we get a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yep. It can be anything so let's hurry!"

Feliciano grabbed my hand and pulled me enthusiastically behind him. I stumbled but didn't fall, it was rare Feliciano got this much motivation in him. I daren't stop him now.

At last we reached the end and it was quiet. Feliciano being the naive idiot he was called out,

"Excuse me? Mr Wish Giver?"

I rolled my eyes but nevertheless what Feliciano had said seemed to work.

A pokemon appeared before us, wrapped up like a baby.

"Ah~ He's so cute!"

I sighed and looked at the wish giver curiously.

It yawned, "My name-" Another yawn, "Is Jirachi and I-" A really big one, I was surprised it didn't swallow us fucking up, "Thrash around in my sleep."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

Snores were coming from the floating Jirachi. It launched stars at us.

"Wah!" My brother cried.

"Feliciano!"

"I'm fine, Lovi."

I grabbed his hand once again powering us up, "Thunderbolt?"

His red cheeks crackled, "Aye!"

I built up the electricity in my cheeks too, then we pressed them together.

"Go!" We both cried at the same time.

It landed but it didn't look like it did that much damage. I scowled, and glanced at my brother, his eyes were wide.

"Dodge!"

We broke apart to avoid Swift. I went in for a tackle... And missed. Feliciano used me as a leverage and tackled the other straight in the face.

"Don't fucking do that without warning me," I hissed heaving myself up.

"Vee~ Sorry Lo-"

He was gonna get hit his health was low already, I sighed and threw myself infront of him. The attack must have been critical because I felt weak.

"Lovino!"

"Finish him!" I cried. I couldn't do much now but I still managed a helping hand. Jirachi changed subjects, he turned to me.

"Lovino!" He once again screamed. I tried to move but my legs were jelly, I was hit... and hard. I couldn't hold conciousness much longer but I did see Feliciano's stance change.

"Oh, oh, oh! I feel wonderous! Do let me help your brother."

I looked up to see Jirachi's face looming over me. I jumped, "Why does everyone do that. Ever heard of personal space!"

"You have none of it Lovi!" Feliciano giggled as he launched himself onto me. I felt electricity run through me and I glared at him,

"What have I told you about using that much!"

He sat back, "I defeated him though."

"Yes but yor different when you do that. And Holy Rome isn't here to calm you down anymore," I whispered.

"You're here though," he responded softly.

"And all I do is push people away."

Jirachi cleared his throat,

"You awakened me, yes you did. Now allow me to give you a wish."

Feliciano opened his mouth,

"I wish Holy Rome would come back."

I looked at him, he never go over the boys disappearence.

"I wish... I wish..." I paused, I wish I had never said those things to Antonio and I wish I could set things straight, but I brought this upon myself and I must take responsibility for my own actions.

"I wish Antonio would be happy... Even if it means forgetting me..."

The pyschic type looked at me, his eyes full of wonder and they seemed to be questioning me.

I cocked my head towards my brother, I wasn't leaving him. I'd seen how he could get. Jirachi nodded,

"Very well, your wished may not come true straight away and they might seem a little different, but I promise they'll happen."

We both nodded, then my brother asked sheepishly, "Will you please take us back to the guild?"

Jirachi laughed, "Just this once I'll teleport you back."

Feliciano went first and Jirachi turned to me,

"Antonio will be the exploration team for Spinda's Cafe. If you ever need him..." He trailed off and I got the message. I was teleported away.

I guess in a way our wishes did come true. Ludwig, a machop with a stern gaze appeared a month later. I took an instant disliking to him, but I knew that Feli's wish had come true. I suppose mine did too, whenever I see Antonio he's smiling with some Vulpix with a green headband. I sure her name is Belgium and she's very pretty. However there was one thing I didn't count on when this happened.

That Skitty from Usuk. I can see her becoming a problem in the future...


	6. Waterfall Cave

Once again Team Usuk were woken up by the usual,

"Get up or you're going to be late!" from Korea, when the ringing in there ears died down the two boys and girl got up.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..." Germania started. Everything fell deathly silent,

"A time gear has been stolen."

All at once a chorus of responses broke out,

"What!"

"How!"

"Vee, I hope no one's hurt!"

There was even a quiet response that Alexa heard over the racket,

"Chigi... I hope Antonio is safe..."

"QUIET!" Germania cried and the thick blanket of silence fell.

"It's in a place called Treeshound Forest. The wind never blows and the dew drops never fall. Time has truely stopped in that area. I would like to ask you all to report any suspicious behaviour to me that could be connected with this."

Everyone agreed instantly, and Germania dismissed them.

Lovino seemed to be having the most trouble as Feliciano kept asking him questions about the time gear. The other was using all his strength to get him to shut up and quickly directed him to Kiku, a Charmander and Ludwig, a Machop.

"You three!" The team jumped in unison, "I have a job for you."

"Oh what is it!" Alexa asked happily.

"Today is you're lucky day, we're sending you to explore a waterfall."

America's eyes lit up, "Cool!"

Germania flapped at him to shut up, "We have recieved information that a secret might be hidden within it's depths."

"We'll explore it right away, sir." Alexa giggled pulling her team members along. Germania squarked and screamed,

"I won't accept failure!"

"It's our first _real _mission, I can't believe it!"

England smiled at the twos antics, they were like children. Well... Alexa could well have been a child, he didn't actually know her age. It didn't take them long to reach the waterfall and all of them stared at it in amazement.

It was beautiful...

"Oh wow~" Alexa sighed staring up at it. She looked around for any clues.

"Surely this can't be it?" England asked looking everywhere.

Alexa went up to the waterfall and felt it's power crashing down. She took a step closer only to be sent flying backwards into the others.

"Ow!" She cried getting up and shaking herself, "Stupid water..." She hissed.

"It's really coming down fast."

America approached it this time and the same happened to him.

"Wow, that's str..." He trailed off as dizziness washed over him. His vision blacked out.

America watched in shock as a figure of a pokemon looked around cautiously, before it's gaze settled on the waterfall. To his amazement the pokemon charged in and went flying through to the other side.

"Strong..." He finished.

England was looking at it now, his gaze calculating,

"There's a cave behind it, I saw someone jump in," America shouted to him. England's green eyes glanced at him before he took a couple of steps back.

Without warning the Chikorita was running as fast as he could straight into the waterfall.

"England!" America cried out running forward too, he was too slow, England had already jumped.

Both the Skitty and the Pikachu were silent and the tension was thick. Did he make it? Was America's vision true again?

"Bloody hell, the landings a bit rough but America was right!" England tried yelling through the waterfall.

America and Alexa looked at eachother and nodded,

"If we don't run fast enough..."

"... We'll get squished no matter what we do," Alexa finished for him.

"3, 2, 1!"

The pair charged and jumped.

When they opened there eyes and recovered they saw England staring intently at the waterfall. His eyes were focused completely on it,

"It's weird..." he mumbled to himself.

America shook himself dry and stood at the enterance.

"Come on guys!"

Alexa followed after him but England approached the waterfall one last time. Gently and carefully, he put the tip of his leaf into the raging water. It parted. He frowned and took it out the space closing instantly.

"England!" America yelled jolting him out of his thoughts.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

"I love this place!" Alexa giggled, "We have a good advantage over types here."

"Apart from those Tangela," England replied razor leafing a Poliwag.

"Yeah but I take those out easily," she said, tackling said pokemon.

America chuckled, "The water's so clean here, probably because no one has really distured this area before us."

England nodded, trotting behind the two.

If he was correct, and he usually was this place had about... 9 floors, and the 9th had something suspicious in it...

Once the team managed to get to the 9th floor with only a few cuts, due to an unexpected Grimer invade, they were mesmorised. Alexa looked around at all the sparkling gems,

"It's beautiful," she said picking one up off the floor.

"Can I keep it Iggy, can I?"

England looked at her then sighed, "Fine... Though why ask me..."

"Yay! Thank you!" She bounced up and down until something caught her eye.

"Oh..." She approached it and sniffed at it, "I want..."

"Alexa!" America scolded, her ears flattened and she looked up at America, he broke out into a grin,

"Allow me."

She laughed and stepped aside. America looked it up and down and grabbed the big red gem and tugged it harshly.

"Give it to me!"

England rolled his eyes and sat down watching the twos antics.

"You're doing it wrong, let me," Alexa grabbed hold of both sides and copied America.

England's eyes strayed to America who looked like he was going to collapse any minute.

'Ugh... I hate this...' He complained as his vision blacked out yet again.

The figure looked around and studied the gem. It seemed to bounce happily before it ran into it, accidently tripping and pushing the gem. The ground shook ominously and the figure looked around frantically. Panic setting in it tried to run... Only to get sweeped up by the massive torrent of water.

England watched as America reopened his eyes and looked slightly unnerved.

"This is stupid," Alexa cried in fustration hitting the gem, it went inwards.

"Wah! Alexa, England!" The Pikachu grabbed holded of England and Alexa, just in time for them to be taken out by the water.

They shot out the top of the cave,

"Don't let go!"

"I-I can't-" England replied his grip slipping.

"No! Just a little-"

England lost his grip and as America went to grab him, he in turned released Alexa. But before they could get back to each other the water gave one final burst sending them flying through the air.

England's green eyes opened, the water was lovely and warm. He got up, still a bit sore from the landing. He bit back a pained groan, a former pirate would never give in to something as trivial is this. He shook his body checking to see if anything hurt.

He hummed to himself as nothing was seriously damaged.

"England, I thought you were dead," a girl's voice giggled.

"Charmed Alexa, charmed," he said, "Why aren't you in here?"

"Cats aren't fond of water and that trap was more than enough for me today."

"Where's America?"

Alexa pointed at the end of the pool. England waded through the water and poked America.

"Oi, fatty. Get up."

"Mmm, not fat." He mumbled not moving.

"It's all muscle isn't it," England said sarcastically.

"Thank you for noticing my defined muscles."

"You git, I was being sarcastic!" He cried a light blush covering his face.

"I see you've awoken, my friends."

America and England turned to the voice, a rather old torkal was standing at the top.

"You dropped straight out of the sky, quite a suprise young ones."

There was a pause, as if the torkal had forgotten what he was saying.

"Do you have a wonder map?" He asked slowly, remembering the words as he went along.

Alexa skipped along the side of the pool,

"He you go sir," she said, presenting the wonder map.

"Thank you my child," he opened the map and scowered in, his face showing his concerntration.

"Ah, here we are." He pointed to a little blue pool on the map, "This is the hot springs."

America got out and looked,

"Oh wow. Look how far we travelled," he said tracing a line with this finger from Waterfall Cave to the Hot Springs.

"Quite a journey you've had, younglings. Please rest here until your fatigue has disappeared."

"Thank you kindly, sir. We will do just that," England entered the conversation. The old Torkal smiled and nodded slowly.

England loved the Hot Springs, perhaps it was because of his new found grass type instincts, or the serene atmosphere it created, but he loved it and America had to physically pick him up so they could go home. England a tiny bit ashamed to admit it, but he whined and moaned to be taken back.

"No can do England, if we stay any longer we'll miss dinner."

"Not to mention Germania will rage at us," Alexa supplied.

England groaned, "Awww... But I want to go back."

"No." America said, much like he was telling a child off. Needless to say England pouted all the way home and when he was put down he stood still, making America carry him all the way back to the guild.

England finally started walking on his own once they were inside the building and he, followed by the other two, went to find Germania.

"Ah you three. What have you to report?"

America was nudged by Alexa and he stepped forward slightly,

"Upon arriving at the waterfall we discovered that behind it there was a hidden enterance. After heroically," England facepalmed, America ignored him, "fighting we found our way to the end. At the end there was this huge red gem and when pushed a big gush of water came and sent us flying into the hot springs."

By the end of his speech America was doing all kinds of actions to tell the tale more 'awesomely.'

"Wonderful!" Germania said flapping his wings,

"I'll have to inform the guild master... This is an amazing discovery.

America froze as he remember Rome. Then the figure in his visions, very slowly the puzzle was completed.

"Erm... Germania, I think Guildmaster Rome might have already been to the cave."

England hid his smile, maybe he did teach the lad something when he was a colony.

"Impossible! Why would he ask you to explore it, if he'd already been."

Alexa looked between them a little awkwardly, why would America want to destroy they're first discovery?

"Please ask him," America said slowly.

Germania sighed and shot him a funny look, nevertheless he hopped into Guildmaster Rome's room.

The flying type came back not a minute later looking very annoyed. Before any of the could speak he cried out in fustration,

"That idiot Rome has already been there," he took on a mimicking voice, "Oh yes memories~ Memories~ I have been there before~"

All three of them looked at eachother,

"Sorry you guys, but you did an amazing job," Germania said still looking pissed.

"It's fine, it was fun," England said, taking charge, "We're just honoured that you selected us to go and look for its secrets."

Germania nodded and put a wing to his forehead, they took that as a sign to leave.

The smell of food hit the nostrils of the three team members and almost at once they're bellies rumbled. They were all quiet for a while until they burst out laughing,

"I'd forgotten how hungry I was!" America chuckled.

England smiled, he saw an opportunity and he took it, "That's a first."

America glared at him but the other's rare smiled made his start laughing too. Alexa giggled as she watched the two insult eachother one minute but be the best of friends next.

"You're like an old married couple!"

The pair blushed and avoided eye contact with the other. The Skitty laughed harder until she was unable to breathe.

"Vee~ Dinner's ready!" Feliciano called, pressing his check to Lovino and creating a small amount of electricity. Lovino was looking displeased as everyone filed in and sat down. However Alexa came bounding in.

"Lovino! Thank you!" She cried as she joined her team.

The Minun just shook his head and walked in, that strange pokemon always thanked him...

After Team Usuk was fed they began to feel drowsy, and headed into their room.

They had just setted onto their beds when Alexa said,

"America, I've been thinking..."

The former country bit back what he was about to say,

"And I noticed that your first vision was one of the future, but this one was from the past..."

England joined in, "So you can have future visions and past visions and we have no way of telling which one they are."

"They're also occur when your touching things, not all the time but sometimes."

"Wait, you two are getting way ahead of yourself, my heroic vision does not work when I command it to, it's just luck."

Alexa and England nodded, "We figured that much."

They settled into a comfortable silence and we're quite happy to stay that way.

"Excuse me, Usuk?"

Their heads turned to the voice in unison, Germania stepped back, that was a little creepy.

"The Guildmaster Rome wishes to speak to you," his tail swished in an invisible rhythm as he bounced off.

Alexa, begrudgingly, got up and soon the others followed in suit.

"Guildmaster, Team Usuk is here."

There was a ten second delay and just as Germania was about to open his mouth, Rome spun around and said,

"Hiya! You did well in todays mission."

"T-Thank you," Alexa said, still trying to regain control of her hammering heart.

Rome grinned,

"I wanted you to be one of the first to know, the guild will be going on an expedition soon."

"Now normally we would never consider letting rookies on board-" Germania jumped in,

"But seen as how you three aced today's mission and are working very hard, we decided to include you!" Rome finished, sending a subtle glare at the pokemon.

"Wow!" Alexa exclaimed.

America laughed, "Hahaha! I'm the hero so you have to pick me!"

England nodded his thanks and the pair infront just smiled and nodded back.

"Best go to sleep now, wouldn't want you to ruin your chances of being picked would you~" Rome said happily,

"Thank you, good night."

"Good night my friends~" Rome shouted as they walked out the door. As soon as it was closed the Wigglytuff turned to Chatot, "Yeah so my little Feli and Lovi should go."

Germania snapped at him, "No, they always come they cause nothing but trouble. Besides I personally think my boy Ludwig would do."

Rome and Germania stared eachother down,

"Fine... I'll separate Feli and Lovi but Ludwig has to take Feliciano."

"What about Lovino?"

"He doesn't like that Machop for some reason... I'll find someone else to escort him."

"Deal."


	7. Lovino and USUK

For once Korea didn't have to wake the rookies up, they were already heading out the door as he entered the said nothing more than a passing hello, leaving him to finish his duties in peace

"I'm so excited," America whispered, his tail twitching.

Alexa nodded, "It's weird that they're actually considering us, but I'm not complaining."

The rest of the members filed in with Feliciano last.

"Vee~ Good morning everyone."

"Hush! We go through this every time, wait until the Guildmaster comes out," Germania scolded.

The Plusle fell silent and his brother moved next to him.

"Good morning everyone~" The resemblence between Feliciano's greeting and Rome's was uncanny, Team USUK stared in shock at them.

The Wigglytuff grinned and continued,

"Germania has an important announcement, I'd like all of you to listen."

All eyes turned to the slightly flustered Chatot,

"Yes... Well, thank you Guildmaster Rome," he paused, "The Guildmaster and I have come to the conclusion that we should go on an exploration!"

"Really!" Was the first cry from Feliciano, "Oh, I hope we get to go Lovi~"

His brother sighed in annoyance but otherwise did nothing else.

"I agree with Feliciano, I hope our team gets to go," a Charmander joined in.

"Kiku! I'll do my best to get picked!" Feliciano said bouncing in excitement, "And so will Lovi."

"Lovino..." Said Pokemon mumbled.

Germania quickly silence them,

"Yes, yes, so work hard and you might get picked. Now let's get to work!"

Cheers erupted around the whole room and they were off,

"Oh Lovino and Team Usuk!" Germania called.

All four turned,

"I'd like to ask that you work together for today."

Alexa, America and Lovino just gaped at Germania before there gaze flickered to everyone else

"We'd love to have Lovino on our team," England replied seen as how everyone else seemed to freeze.

"Thank you, now get to work!" He squarked, sending them off

As soon as they reached the second floor of the Guild, England was glaring at two pokemon in particular. America had followed his eyes stiffened too,

"It's them..."

Alexa having failed to notice them continued happily,

"Let's do out best to get chosen, you too, Lovino."

The Roselia and Poochyena turned around,

"Well, well, if it isn't the chicken and her loser friends."

"I'm not a chicken and my friends aren't losers," she responded glowering at them,

"My, my, the cat's certainly showing her claws isn't she," Gilbert sneered.

The Skitty's tail started to swish warily, "We managed to beat you before,"

"Honhonhon, that's cause our leader wasn't here,"

"Yeah, she would kick your ass anyday,"Gilbert concluded.

Alexa huffed in irritation, just as she was about to speak, Lovino beat her to it,

"Kindly shift you're fat carcasses before I kick them away."

"Now now, that's not nice, infact we are actually a rescue team."

"Yeah a shit one," the Minun replied easily.

They turned on him, "Say, what's a pip squeak like you doing here anyway?" France asked.

"You couldn't even hurt a fly."

"I want to do a shitty little mission to get chosen for some fucking expedition that I don't want to go on, so if you don't mind-"

France grabbed him and Gilbert went for the Skitty.

"We're doing this because we love you," France said winking at the cat, who made a face in disgust,

"The two of you..." Gilbert looked them up and down, "Not awesome enough to be an exploration team."

Lovino bit back his response and Alexa took the lead,

"Yes, I'm not very strong but that's why I have team members. We protect one another and a plant and a dog aren't going to tell me otherwise."

She took Lovino's hand and pulled him along, when Gilbert started to snigger,

"Kesesesese, I can smell our leader coming now."

England caught that last bit, "What the... Smell?"

It was then the room slowly began to stink. England and America turned to face the intruder,

"Get out of the way!" She scretched and blew the most foul smelling stench at them.

"Woah," America managed to mumbled before dropping on the floor, closely followed by England.

Alexa looked up and immediately her ears fell back, a Skunktank towered over her. Her eyes were sharp and she glared at everything that moved. A top her head rested a white bow and even that was starting to fade into a light gray.

"I suggest you move, unless you want to end up like those pathetic beings there.

"Wah! England, America!" She cried rushing over to them. Lovino's brown eyes strayed to the floor as the Pokemon stalked past him.

"Mistress Natalia, how lovely of you to grace us with your presence,"

"Quiet Francis, got any jobs?"

"Kesese...Something much better my lady,"

The trio began to whisper amongst themselves leaving the other's staring wonderously.

Lovino had snuck back over to Alexa and was cowering near her.

"Hehe, brother will have to marry me when we bring back that treasure, after all he'll owe me."

The pair nodded and smirked, "Well boys, we're leaving."

She spun around and came back the way she came.

Alexa looked at her fallen team mates, "I'm so sorry..."

"Whatever for Alexa?" England asked gently,

"I couldn't face them and they even hurt you, I'm sorry."

America smiled, "It's ok, we'll kick there ass one day."

She smiled, "Alright. Come on Lovino, let's go pick a mission."

He shrugged and said, "I want to check out that cave you went to, let's see if they're are any here."

The team split, America and England checking the outlaws and Alexa and Lovino searched the other.

"Huh, absolutely nothing..."

"Well it's a pretty new dungeon, maybe no one has decided to go there yet," America suggested, England nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Spinda's Cafe!" Alexa exclaimed, "Maybe a pokemon there wants help."

Lovino paled, "No, no, it's fine we'll do another one..."

"Nonsense! You wanted Waterfall Cave and you're getting Waterfall Cave."

America nodded enthusiastically, "I've wanted to try the drinks there anyway."

"I really don't think we should - !"

Alexa had managed to wiggle her way under Lovino and he was now sat on the Skitty's back,

"We're going whether you like it or not."

"But I-" He was silenced as the normally happy expression turned dark and glared at him,

"Chigi..." he mumbled, "Whatever you say."

"Thanks Lovi~"

"Lovino..." He corrected underneath his breath.

Alexa was trotting along happily, America and England following. After a while Lovino relaxed and was enjoying his donkey ride in effect.

The pokemon trailed down the stairs.

Alexa immediately went to the magnamite,

"Excuse me sir, are you, prehaps in need of assisstance?"

The steel type buzzed happily,

"Why yes, it just so happens that we have a rather dangerous outlaw prowling around in Waterfall Cave. Would you please go capture him?"

"Certainly," she said, nodding her head.

"See Lovino, was that so hard?"

He shook his head and began to relax, perhaps he was out exploring today...

"Hello explorers!" Lovino tensed and hid himself behind Alexa, he recognised that voice far to well...

"Antonio!" The crowd cheered.

The Growlithe sat proudly, "I'm pleased to announce that my exploration team has discovered another area..." He paused for effect, " the Tiny Field."

The crowd looked at each other uncertainly,

"Please, please, bring you're wonder maps out and I'll show you."

America nudged Alexa, she looked at them and the guestured for her to go. Lovino was still sat frozen as his ride got closer and closer to the pokemon he once called a friend.

"Hola, mi amigo," Antonio then noticed the electric type hiding. He glared at him, "Lovino." He said tonelessly. Alexa sensed Lovino's uneasiness and as soon as Antonio marked the new area on the map she turned on him.

"I don't want you glaring at MY Lovino like that," the empathised my caught his attention and his glare seemed to loosen.

"Your Lovino?"

"Yes, and if you have a problem with it, kindly say it," she retorted.

The Growlithe debated this and he asked, "Is he in an exploration team member?"

"Yes."

His glare intensified, "I see, I wasn't good enough for you was I, Lovino Vargas."

Lovino said nothing, Alexa immediately turned hers and Lovino's back to him,

"The way your acting now, I can see why he didn't want to join an exploration team with you. Did you ever let him explain? Did you ever possibly consider why he didn't join? Did you put yourself in his shoes."

Antonio looked down,

"That's what I thought, now from my perspective, I don't think you are good enough for him."

She looked back at his crestfallen expression and whispered,

"Yet he thinks you are..."

With that the female left, leaving Antonio confused. What did she mean by that..?

"Antonio! Come on! Spinda's got a job for us!" The female voice of Belgium floated towards him. He took one last look at the exit before going with the Vulpix.

"Wow, I've never seen you with that look before," America said breaking the silence,

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? It was awesome!"

She blushed a little and readjusted her body so Lovino could sit more comfortably.

"Sometimes I get a little defensive over my friends, no one knows the whole story."

England gently patted her, "At least we can rely on you to protect us."

Alexa grinned, "Yeah like I could protect you, besides, I could only really protect you from males, after all cute charm," she giggled with a wink

"How come we haven't been affected by it yet?"

"You haven't really hit me, neither has Lovi."

The said Minun was staring a little blankly ahead, had he really upset Antonio that much?

"We're here Lovino," Alexa gently prompted and the other slipped off her back.

"Is this it?" He asked bluntly as he stared at the water.

"Looks can be deceiving Lovino."

The electric type just turned around in time to see England jump through, closely followed by America.

"Holy crap!"

"It's fine Lovino, I'll even jump with you."

"No way, nugh ugh, not going to happen."

Alexa sighed, "Fine."

She began to run and within minutes she was through.

"Is he coming?" America asked staring at the gate of crashing water.

Alexa shook her head, which caused England to sigh, he might have enough magic to part the waterfall.

He strolled up to it and pinpointed it's middle. He nodded and pressed the tip of his leaf to the surface. Very slowly the water parted.

"Lovino, jump!" Alexa called when the opening was wide enough, the other hesitated.

"If you don't do it now, you'll never get through."

Lovino shook his head and backed away,

"Please Lovino!" England cried out through gritted teeth as he continued to hold it open.

He was paralyzed. America ran through, and scrabbled to the surface.

"Keep it open Iggy!"

The Chikorita managed to nod, his strength fading.

"Lovino, grab my hand," the other reached out hesistantly.

The cry of Alexa came meaning no time for formalities. He roughly pulled him and dragged him behind.

Alexa tried using assist, held on to England.

"Come England, you can do this."

"I can't..."

"You can, honey, you can. He's coming. Hold it open for him."

His stance picked up holding the water at bay for another few seconds... Which was just enough for America and Lovino to tumble down.

America immediately went to England scooping him up and placing him further in, Alexa on the other hand was comforting Lovino.

Arthur's breathing was heavy, but his forest green eyes held that magic spark,

"Arthur you idiot... You know what happens when you use to much magic."

Arthur responded with a weak grin, "I know, but we're a team now, and nobody gets left behind... or forgotten."

Alfred smiled, "Alrighty Artie, what ever you say, now sleep. I'll wake you up when you're needed."

The other nodded and closed his eyes. The Pikachu waited until the other's breathing had evened out before slipping him onto his back. Arthur automatically tightened his grip and Alfred used his tail to both support and balance himself.

"I'm sorry, I messed up," Lovino said, his eyes beginning to water, his emotions were in turmoil today...

"It's ok, no one blames you."

"But I'm so WEAK!" He cried slamming his little fists down.

"Lovino look at me," no eye contact, "Look at me Lovino."

At last brown eyes met hers,

"You're not weak, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're strong."

Tears spilt over, "How can you say that..."

"Because it's true..." She paused, "Is that why you didn't join an exploration team with Antonio?"

The other said nothing but his facial expression screwed up,

"I was afraid I'd hold him back, my brother and I are often treated as a hinderance."

Alexa nuzzled him, "You're helpful in your own way, so what if you're not the strongest, look at me, I'm weak. But together with my team, we become strong. Do you understand?"

Lovino sniffed and nodded,

"Good, now let's go get that outlaw."

America stumbled a little with the weight of England on his back but held strong. Heroes don't quit and he was a hero after all!

Alexa and Romano were in charge of ridding attackers.

"The next floor is where he is..." England whispered wiggling.

"Guys next floor!" America cried out.

The other two nodded and continued clearing a path for them

When they reached the next floor the outlaw grinned,

"You've fallen into my trap!"

At once pokemon from all over, jumped from their hiding places, sheilding the Chingling. The others were on guard at once, defences raised.

"Alfred, throw me up." Arthur whispered in his ears, making them flick backwards as his breath hit them.

"Ok..."

Using his strength he managed to chuck England into the air, from there, England charged up a razor leaf and smacked into the Chingling.

"You'll pay for that!" He cried holding the grass type up with pyschic powers.

"Why does this always happen to me," England mumbled, frozen in thin air.

Lovino supported them with a helping hand, while Alexa had identified a few males and was using both her special ability and attract to good use. America on the other hand was playing offence. He took each pokemon down one by one.

Suddenly England yelled, "America, catch me!"

The grass pokemon broke free of the pyschic hold and plummeted to the Earth. He managed to straighten his position long enough to help America.

Alexa looked up as she heard England yell, wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry England!" Alexa yelled, she was the closest and there was just enough of an opening for her to use fake out.

Lovino watched as the team began to show their strength now they were together, now it was time to add his into the fray.

"Duck!" He yelled, shooting a bolt of electricity at Chingling.

The outlaw cringed but stood his ground, uses a wrap to tie America up. He was turning the tables, next England was caught in the embrace.

Alexa backed off and stood near Lovino, "I've got a plan..."

The Minun nodded and began charging electricity in his cheeks.

Alexa bolted towards the Chingling, he became so focused on her that he failed to notice Lovino who was now crackling with power. His brown eyes opened and electricity flowed through him, he dropped onto all fours and ran. Each step sparked the ground, proving how much power was holding. Alexa, having picked up on these sounds, made a sharp left turn.

Chingling barely had time to react before Lovino's thunder struck him down.

The vines entangling England and America retracted,

"Wow, Romano! You were awesome!"

"I must agree with America, you were quite 'awesome'," England said.

Alexa came bounding back, "I can't believe it worked!"

She ran up to Lovino and smiled, "You were fantastic."

Lovino stayed uncharacteristically quiet, he was swaying. Alexa sighed but her smile didn't fall. She lay down and soon Lovino had fallen on her.

"My back's going to be strong after this," she giggled, once again sorting the position out so he was comfy,

"I think we should go back..." he paused as Alexa gave him a look, "It's not like I care about him, I'm just e-exhausted from the fight..."

"Whatever you say Iggy."

"Don't call me that!"

Alexa had gone ahead, leaving England and America at the back.

"Arthur, what you did back there... It was awesome."

The Chikorita blushed, "I did what needed to be done."

America wouldn't let it drop, "Were you nearly out of magic?"

The other bit his lip and nodded, America's blue eyes narrowed, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Why?"

"Because, Arthur, you have a limited amount, you said it yourself this world's magic isn't as strong as Earth's. You can't use it as freely."

The other huffed, "Don't tell me what to do..."

America raised his voice, "I tell you what to do because I care about you."

England looked down and mumbled, "I cared about you and you broke away..."

"Arthur, I'm sorry, but I'll never regret it. It made me who I am today."

The Chikorita snapped, "I'm not asking you to regret it, I'm asking you to see it from my point of view."

"Then you have to see it from my side," Alfred retorted.

"I did, I was a horrible guardian and you broke away from me."

Alfred sighed, "You weren't horrible, I wanted to be your equal. Me and you both knew it would have happened eventually."

"You and I, America, and yes I knew it had to happen, after all I couldn't keep calling you my little brother when you were taller than me," Arthur said, moving up to lick America's cheek.

"Stop having heart to hearts and get your ass moving!" Lovino shouted at them, making the pair jump apart and blush.

"Lovi..." They heard Alexa say warningly.

"C-Come on," England said catching up to the other two.

America was busy explaining to Germania what happened in the cave and his team members were throwing in other usless bits of information and opinions as he carried on.

"Simply wonderful, I'll let the Guildmaster know about this!"

The Chatot bounced off mumbling, "I can't believe it, I knew Feliciano had a lot of power, so why didn't I think Lovino would..?"

"UGH, I'm starved," America complained as soon as the bird was out of sight.

"Shut up America, dinner will be ready soon," England barked.

Alexa laughed at the usual banter between them, it was quite cute once you got to know them.

"Dinner!" Feliciano and Lovino called, creating their spark show for everyone.

"Alright!" America cheered and dashed in, England rolled his eyes but nevertheless followed him, but at a much more gentlemanly pace.

Just as Alexa was about to go in Lovino stopped her,

"Hey Alexa..."

She looked at him curiously, "T-Thanks," he grumbled blushing.

"No problem Lovino," she said, and he gave his cheek a quick lick before bounding off to her team mates.


End file.
